It's all I ever needed
by Sammy's girl14
Summary: Hinata wasn't sure if she could continue to stay with Itachi when at school he ignored her and go around kissing and having sex with other girls.Is Itachi going to top that to prove her he loves her and only her? better story than summary...first fic ever
1. chapter 1

It's all I ever needed

It was o wrong, why did it have to happen such thing? I'm a freshman and he's a senior, which would never work out. Was I that naïve to fall in love with the most wanted boy in school, with my best friend's brother, Uchiha Itachi, oh Kami why me?

-Flashback-

I was walking with my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke as a lot of girls glared at me, "Hinata is it ok if my brother drives us today?" "Sure Sasuke-kun" I never said anything to Itachi before, hell I never seen him properly he was always with the akatsuki and never home so every time I went to the Uchiha mansion Sasuke was the only one there. When we got to the parking lot Itachi was leaning on his car, "so Sasuke is this beautiful lady Hyuuga Hinata?" "Yes, now could you cut the crap and drive us already" Sasuke always told me he only knew a girl's name when he was interested in her and I blushed at the thought of him even being interested in me. When we got to the mansion Sasuke went to shower leaving me with Itachi in the game room, he moved close to me, "What i-is it Uchiha-san?" "Please call me Itachi, Hinata-san" he whispered in my ear making me shiver but in a pleasure kind of way, he kissed my cheek and when he was about to kiss me his phone rang. I sighed and when he finished the phone call he gave me a quick peck and said, "Guess we'll have to finish another day, see you soon cutie" "Hai" I said quietly.

- End of Flashback-

So here I was in my room freaking when I should be sure he was only playing with me. It's been a week since that, and every time I crossed with him in the hall he was with Deidara and a girl and on the last period Sasori was walking with me and before he left he gave me a quick peck which surprised me. I stayed after school to finish my history work and when I finished I was walking to my locker when Itachi pushed me into the wall and asked, "What the hell were you doing with Akanaka? And why did he kiss your lips?" "I was just asking for help he's a great artist, and I didn't know he was going to kiss me. Why do you even care?" I was pissed he ignored me and now I had to explain what I do or not. "Your mine, do you hear me?" "I'm not yours and nobody else's I'm not an object to be owned" he let go of my arms and cupped my face with his big hands and kissed me, he licked my bottom lip and I opened it so he could put his tongue in, he explored every inch of my mouth then we started a war between our tongues. We stopped to breath and I was shocked, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked with you like that, you don't deserve to be treated badly I was just…jealous" "I-I…its ok" I said getting my things on the floor and walking to my locker while he came behind me, "I can drive you to your house if you want" "Actually I'll be staying at your house this week" I said stopping at my locker. I knew this week was going to be a hell of a week. And Kami please do help me not to go crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey I want to thank Nedygamer please do help I'm shitty with this kind of thing your awesome…**

Although I thought Itachi had changed in the week I stayed at his house, but that was only when we were alone. He told me he liked me and I like him so much, but damn was I dreaming I got at the school with Sasuke and aw him kissing Karin and I ran to the toilet but bumped into Sasori.

-Easy there cutie I'm sure you want me all together and not in pieces- he said smiling and helping me up.

-Sorry Sasori I didn't mean- I said looking down.

-It's ok but we have to start that extra class if you want to get better in art class- he said putting he's arm on my waist and walking me to my locker.

I knew it was wrong but maybe I should give it a go, Sasori was a good guy and I wouldn't want to hurt him. But I thought as what he always wanted and he was handsome, if Itachi thought he was going to play with me he was damn wrong.

It's been a week since Sasori was teaching me after school, when he finished collecting his things he came by my side to see how I was doing, he had to leave and I was staying to finish my painting. After he left I heard the door open.

-The hell I thought I told you to stay away from her- I heard someone say.

-No you stay away from her you caused her o much pain and I'm only healing her- another person said and I was sure that was Sasori so the other person was Itachi.

They started to fight and I screamed for them to stop and got between them only to be slapped by Itachi he tried to hug me but I flinched away and he ran. Sasori got me to his apartment and got ice for my cheek. I made sure to tell him I liked Itachi and he said he was going to help me get him more jealous.

I didn't know what the hell it was wrong but I became emo, I started to listen to rock more than usually Sasuke kept saying it was because I had my first heart break but that was the second after Naruto who choose to ignore me and now I'm the one doing it.

Sasori and I became best friends and the only one who new our secret was Sasuke of course, while the others thought we were dating and Itachi I'm sure was becoming green of jealousy. But I made him think I was ignoring him even though I was holding myself back from looking at him…

-Let him come to you Hina, I'm sure he misses you as hell- Sasori once told me

-My brother will get all angry and he will talk shit but I'm sure he'll come to you- Sasuke said smiling at me. And I followed the instruction they gave me if Itachi wanted he was going to come to me and make us an official couple or else no ItaHina for him.

**Please to review and help me I'm new at this. Sure I write but I don't even let myself see it ha-ha…**

**Itachi: Was that suppose to be funny**

**Hinata: I thought it was very funny Sammy's girl**

**Itachi: that's coz you think everything is funny**

**Sammy's girl14: Shut up or I'll make sure Sasori stay with Hinata.**

**Itachi: hahaha did I say it wasn't funny cuz it is **

**Sammy's girl14: That's more like it, deep shit ego man**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Itachi: You suck**

**So yeah I suck butt but I'm trying. And I'm sure Ita-kun won't hit or hurt Hina-chan again :)**

**Itachi: Sure can I take this playboy suit now?**

**Hinata: I did find it cute leave it on**

**Itachi: Sammy's girl14 do not own us she just want to fuck our mind**

**Me and Hinata: (glare) SHUT UP Itachi-kun**

-Flashback-

"Kami your tight" Itachi groaned, I didn't say anything I was in a lot of pain to say anything. When the pain was gone I started to feel the pleasure, and screamed his name for more. When we were done I was breathless and he was panting, he lay beside me** "**I love you" –

-End of Flashback-

-Hyuuga-san I'm sure you know this but please do pay attention- I heard Kakashi-sensei say. –I'm really sorry Kakashi- sensei I'll pay more attention**-** I said looking at him then at Sasuke he was hanging out with Sakura so I thought I would avoid him since Sakura was obsessive when it came to Sasuke.

I was walking to my locker with Sasori when I was Itachi with Karin again this time they were going to the locker room, Sasori and I decided to follow him and when we got there I saw something I shouldn't have seen. Itachi was fucking Karin right there I screamed making them both look at us and he let go of her and got dressed.

-Honey I can explain- he said coming my way Sasori got on front of me and said –Save it, you ass I'm going to kill you- Sasori punched him and I pulled him back and asked –Could you get me out of here?- I was crying, I should've known Uchiha Itachi only wanted sex with me. –Sure we'll go to my place. And you stay away from her or I'll be sure to kill you- he said walking with me to his motorcycle.

I stayed at Sasori's place for a week trying to recover from the heartbreak, from him. Sasori didn't try to talk to me or anything he just gave me space and drew a lot, he did say he would show me what that was when I get better.

I was going to my class when I was stopped by Sasuke; we went to the class and sat together. -I heard what he did with you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you- he said holding my hand I smiled he was a sweet friend and would fight anyone for me which got me thinking maybe that was what made the girls jealous he was nice to me and ignored them.

-It's ok you got Sakura to protect now- I said kissing his forehead and he said –Doesn't mean your not going to be my lil' sister anymore, you're my best friend you came first and she's will be fine without me- I didn't want to admit but I was sure Sakura was lucky to have him, I just hope she knows that. Coz if she do anything to him I'll kick her white butt.

Damn the gods must have all ears in me Sasuke and I caught Itachi and Sakura, and I didn't hold myself I pulled her by the hair and punched her. –Jealous Itachi wants me and not you? – She asked making me angrier. I waited for her to get up and said – No you can fuck Itachi for all I care he's just a man whore to me. This is about my best friend UCHIHA SASUKE- I punched her for a while and Sasori came running pulling me back before I killed her.

Tsunade got Sakura on the infirmary and me and Itachi on detention until she was sure what to do with us. – So I'm just a man whore to you now?- he asked looking down and I heard pain in his voice –That's what you make yourself look like, you said you loved me then the next day your fucking Karin. I can't believe I even loved you- I said bitterly I was angry, confused and wanted to jump him right there but hell I deserved better or maybe him changed.

**Me: Hell that was a hell of a chapter.**

**Hinata: I hope it gets better I don't like this Itachi he's mean.**

**Itachi: That's just me, so bite me**

**Me: Hey I found Itachi's diary I promise to read next chapter.**

**Itachi: Please don't do that to me**

**Me: Thought I told you to be nice, since you weren't I'll read it you shitty ego man…**

**Sasori: hello there ladies (winks) review to help Sammy's girl14 with the fic and say who you think deserves to be by my side…Hinata isn't in the list coz Itachi will win her heart over. *whisper to the readers* let's hope so…**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Itachi: do I really have to do that?**

**Me: say it or I'll read you diary**

**Hinata: and I'll make cute faces**

**Itachi: Sammy's girl14 is freaking hot, and do not own Naruto she just has ideas. And I'm sure she wants to please the readers.**

My dad showed for a visit but a quick one as always, I didn't mind dad wasn't nice to have around that's why I live by myself. He left some money for me to buy whatever car I wanted, bad choice old man I got a Ferrari. Itachi wasn't going to school for weeks now and I was getting worried even thought I shouldn't.

I decided to go buy something to eat and I felt like I was being followed, before I even got at the shop someone pulled me and knocked me out. When I woke up I didn't know where I was – This is for you to learn not to mess with my best friend- some girl said then slapped me I cocked my head at her and asked – how can I mess with your best friend if I don't even know who you are? - She smiled and another girl came out of the dark side of the room.

I groaned; Karin sure is some bitch this is all because of Itachi? Damn when I get free will I slap her bad, I looked at the other girl closer and remembered her. Anko she was the head cheerleader and bitchy when she wanted something, I never even got near her she is a senior and madly in love with Itachi for some time but then she got married with Kisame and now love in and only him. I don't know what he saw on her but guess love _**is**_ blind.

_Itachi's POV:_

_I was walking around when I heard a scream and it sounded just like Hinata, I got near the window and saw Karin and Anko both with knives and Hinata tied full of cuts on her arms and legs. Those legs I wanted so much for and I screwed up, now was my time to show her that I really did love her I called the police and burst into the house I got Hinata as she fainted and the police got the two. I gave Hinata a kiss and drove to the hospital._

_Hinata's POV:_

I woke up yet again (ain't she a sleepy head? He-he) and this time I was at the hospital and I saw Sasuke looking annoyed and Sasori and Itachi fight over something. Hold it right there, Itachi? What the hell is he doing here? - I are you all here? Why are you here Itachi? - I asked confused as hell he looked at me disappointed and said – a thank you would be fine. I saw you and called the policeand got you here. - -That's what the police right outside said to us- said Sasuke sitting on my bed and holding my hand.

It's been a week since the kidnap and Karin and Anko were suspended and Kisame who became my friend got divorced, said something about Anko not really loved him and was just using him for his money. One week before school was over and Sasuke and I would leave Konoha High and Konoha to go to Suna for the holidays. Itachi was going but Sasuke told me he was going somewhere for business.

The last day Itachi and I were going to stay in Konoha we actually made love, big mistake but huge love. After that Sasuke and I went for our holidays and we did everything in half coz I didn't feel well maybe home sick? No I was pregnant and the father wasn't going to be back until 3 years from then, told ya it was big mistake but the _huge love _got in the damn way.

_**3 years later**_

-Daisuke, Mikoto dinner is ready- Sasuke called out. The kids came running to hug their uncle Sasuke and Sasori. It's been great since they were born is like my life got better with them, though I missed Itachi crazy as hell my kids and my best friends were the one to keep me busy so I would break down and cry.

I was going to the park with the kids and their uncles as they promised and was having a great time Sasori picked me and ran while Sasuke ran after us and the kids were having fun with the other kids. I went to the table we left our things when I saw him. –Itachi why are you here? - - I came back for you I missed you. Hinata I love you- he said coming close to me.

I heard Daisuke – Mom uncle Sasuke is looking for you, uncle Sasori hit his had and it's bleeding- - Is he yours? – Itachi asked and I nodded he looked at Daisuke and asked – He's mine isn't he? - -Yes there's also Mikoto- I said quietly as Daisuke stared at his dad. Itachi got a tight grip on my arm and asked- Why didn't you tell me? - -Oi, let go of my mom you bastard- Daisuke said angry I smiled at him and said –It's ok Dai he's your dad. I didn't tell you because you were away to study- - you couldn't do that. I would've helped you- he said hugging me then picking Daisuke up who struggle but then got used. Sasuke, Sasori and Mikoto came to see what was keeping me so long. You could've guessed they were surprised and Mikoto happy as always.

**Me: That's it hope you liked it coz I liked it a bit.**

**Itachi: Hinata let's make babies I need my clan back and Sasuke is too gay for it.**

**Sasuke: I'm not gay the right girl just didn't show up yet you ass.**

**Me: uh, uh pick me I cook, I clean I'm not a fan girl and I looove tomatoes.**

**Sasuke: the girl of my dreams, yoshi let's make babies then.**

**Hinata: UH… before I leave Sammy's girl114 would like to know what you thought of this chapter…bye see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The end…**_

_**Me: so yeah it's my last chapter. I'm making one called Akatsuki- the band if you want to check it out.**_

_**ItaHina: Sammy's girl14 doesn't own Naruto. Hope you like this chapter she put her heart in it…**_

_**Itachi: mine too coz it was my idea**_

_**Me: so not true you just helped me. Let them read will ya… ENJOY ( ; **_

_**4 years later**_

I can't believe we haven't been to Konoha in 4 years; Itachi was helping the kids with their bags while I finished his. We decided to move so the kids could go to a good school even though Konoha has great schools Itachi got himself a great job in Suna; we were going on our car and everything was ready and I had a feeling I wouldn't see this house anymore.

I got in the car and put on my seatbelt and looked at the kids and at Itachi they all groaned and put theirs on too, they all smiled as the car started. "Can't wait to see uncle Sasuke and uncle Sasori" "I hope they got a girlfriend by now" Mikoto said smiling making me laugh. "Too hard for my brother but I think Sasori is going to get married at the end of the year" "you never told me this, and I'm sure Sasuke and Ino are fine together. That's the reason we're going to Konoha their wedding"

Itachi was a little chocked, I was when I found out but I was also happy. We drove for a while and when we were nearly there the worse happened a truck hit our car I heard Itachi and the kids scream then it all blacked out.

_**Itachi's POV:**_

I woke up and saw my kids by the side of my bed with my brother and Sasori, "Where's my hime?" "I'm sorry Itachi she…d-didn't make it" Sasori said crying he loved her as a sister I knew that and my kids were crying too while Sasuke was holding them near him. Then it hit me my life was over, the love of my life was gone with my heart with her. I cried my eyes out I didn't want to live not without her, before Sasuke left I said, "Take care of them for me as if they're yours" "You're going to get trough onii-chan, but I will" Sasuke said getting out of the room and closing the door behind him.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

When I went to the hospital the worse happened the doctor told me Itachi's heart stopped, he found it weird coz he was a healthy man. I knew what it was but I didn't know was how I was going to tell Daisuke and Mikoto their dad died; to Daisuke his dad was his hero while Mikoto was his little princess. I got home and burst into tears and Ino helped me through, I told Sasori and he helped me tell the kids. March 14th of 2011 my brother and my best friend were gone, forever and left their kids and all of us to miss them forever…

_**Me: so that's it I'm making a new one with Daisuke and Mikoto with their uncle Sasuke maybe.**_

_**Hinata: Sammy's girl14 you were so bad killing me and Itachi but so dramatic that I loved it**_

_**Itachi; I liked the way I died because the love of my life was gone**_

_**Me: I thought it was emo. Which means I LOVED IT. Hope you liked it. Xoxo baby kisses… **_

_**P.S. I loved the reviews you guys are awesome I love you all (not in a stalker kind of way though) S2**_


End file.
